The Lord of Thieves
by dinoflagellate A.A
Summary: this is my own version. it's got the same idea, but with a lot more twists. it has almost completely different characters, but its still cool. i would appreciate it if you read it. peace out
1. Chapter 1

He hides in the shadows always physically there, but not really showing himself. He's the slyest one on the streets of London. The thief lord has stolen from the wealthiest men and women in silks and gowns made of gold and silver.

"Hey Thief Lord", said James otherwise known as Lil' Jimmy.

" Hey little dude, keep it down", whispered the Thief Lord to the child.

"OK", Lil' Jimmy said with growing anticipation.

"Piper said she was gonna come boss".

"Yeah I know just keep it down".

"Look at that fat lady over there, you see her kid"?

"Yeah I see' er. Whatcha gonna do, steal her wallet? OH can I help"!

But before the boy could ask again, the Thief Lord had went into the woman's expensive, fur coat, had snatched the wallet, and grabbed Lil' Jimmy's arm while running through the shadows. He gently hoisted the small child onto his own slim body. The Thief Lord wasn't quick enough. He had gone through Mr.Aradondo's bushes too slowly because of the extra weight. He thought _I should've stolen that man's muffin_, but it was too late. The woman's friends had alerted the people and men in tight black pants were running after them. Just as one of the men extended his arm to grab the boy, Piper had come and she had brought the shooter with her, Marcellus.


	2. Chapter 2

The slingshot made a whipping noise in the air. Bulls Eye. Marcellus had hit the thug with the longer black pants. The man went crashing to the ground while he grasped his bruised shin.

"Where didja learn how to shoot like _that_, Marcellus", said Lil' Jimmy.

"A master never tells his secret dude".

"Nice shot, but I can top that", challenged Piper.

The other man in black dove toward them, but Piper hit him in the arm with her own slingshot. They were to play a game now that more than one person wanted to play. Lil' Jimmy asked Piper for his slingshot. She reached into her porous pocket and took the small slingshot out for the boy to play with them. The Thief Lord had already taken his own slingshot out and was firing it at the third man in tight black pants. For him everything was a game. Lil' Jimmy "accidentally" shot at a baker's window and "coincidentally", Piper was there to steal a few slices of hearty bread for lunch.

Someone shouted, "Stop those children from causing so much havoc"!

The gang was on the run yet again, laughing their heads off. Lil' Jimmy had gotten off of the Thief Lord's back and instead he was riding on Piper's. Piper was a very hardy girl for her age even though she didn't show distinct muscle. Marcellus and the Thief Lord were shooting the men while running immediately behind Piper. They were headed toward their hideout. The Thief Lord shot two men in the chest and Marcellus shot three in their corneas, but Piper shot four square in the belly button otherwise known as 50 points. She took the cake.

"Haha", chuckled Lil' Jimmy.

"And that's how you _really_ shoot" Piper said with satisfaction.

They had finally come upon their hide out. You wouldn't describe the place as extravagant. It once was probably. You could tell because there was a dirty portrait of a rich-looking woman with a ruby on her forehead and a moth-eaten, crimson carpet running throughout the theater. Piper went into her hand-knit bag and took the chunky slices of bread out to eat. Marcellus was just about to take a chomp out of the bread when they heard a whizzing noise and a booming clatter from the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys enjoy this. I know my other chapters may have been short, but this one is better. JUST READ! lol I'm weird, I know.**

They were under attack. Piper, of course, knew the police would never be able to find their hide out. It was the West Side. They were a cold-hearted bunch of street boys with the occasional street girl. The West Side was notorious for their thefts. Unlike the Thief Lord's gang, the West Side would steal from their alliances and they would literally steal candy from an infant. The West Side did in fact come from the West side of London. The Thief Lord's "gang" came from the East Side of London, but they were anonymous thieves. The West Side is the gang of thugs that once took Lil' Jimmy away.

Piper was forgetting the attack and having the same flashback every time the West Side attacked. She could never bare the agony she had felt while listening to the faint whimpers of Lil' Jimmy's weak, childish voice while he dreamt about the time he was captured. Lil' jimmy always had nightmares after they had an ambush. Piper recollected her thoughts and sank deep within them…………

……….It was a crisp autumn morning. The air had had a faint scent of maple syrup from the gardens. The girl with the locks of gold had grabbed Lil' Jimmy. She had clasped her frigid hand against his mouth. He had tried to break free. Piper had tried to run to him and help him escape, but almost out of nowhere, Piper had gotten her foot clamped in Mr. Aradondo's thorn bush. She had tried to get her leg out of the tangle of thorny vines so thick, it was as if they were snakes coiling around her leg like food after a hard day of hunting. Her grip was too tight on the vine so she had made streaks of blood come pouring down her hand, onto the thorns of the bush. She had wiped the warm blood on her shirt and tried another vine. While she had tugged at the vine strapped around her leg, it had broken free from the bush, making the back of her head hit the wall of Mr. Aradondo's house. Something must have come crashing down because a few seconds after she had tugged loose the vine, she had a painful sensation and everything had faded away from her vision…………………

"Snap out of it Piper, we need you", bellowed the Thief Lord. He was in the hallway bombarding Gino, the leader's assistant with his slingshot. The leader of the West Side was probably off some where stealing from a shoe shop. The last time Piper had seen him, Maguelti, the leader of the West Side, Lil' Jimmy had set his military boots on fire. The boots was so porous it had looked like a sponge.

Gino was a brown haired boy in his teens. He had a hard face and a tattoo with the symbol of the West Side, an arrow, burnt into his flesh. He wasn't bad to look at and he had dark curls that reached his shoulders, but he is an enemy thought Piper, so he was supposed to be off-limits right?

Piper awoke from her brief flashback and took notice of the commotion. Marcellus was already shooting the boys with his almost antique slingshot. He only used it on the West Side. He had issues with them, yet no one in the group had the courage to say a word about it. Lil' jimmy was concealed beneath the old seats of the theater. He was shooting at them from an angle so they wouldn't be able to seize him and run. His sweat was forming small sweat bubbles across his forehead. As he smudged the bubbles with his sleeve Piper noticed that she didn't have her slingshot with her. She looked frantically around the theater and saw the rubber band of her slingshot hanging down from the wooden cupboard across the room. Marcellus and some of the West Side boys were shooting at each other. Marcellus was the only actually hitting something. Lil Jimmy was helping the Thief Lord with Gino. Piper needed to get to her slingshot and help her friends. Marcellus was being overwhelmed with a six on one battle and the Thief Lord and Lil Jimmy were facing the toughest opponent, Gino. The curly haired boy was hitting his opponents with speed. The team was losing and Piper needed to reach her slingshot to help.

Piper dropped down to the ground and crawled over to the couch by the window. Marcellus shot one of the boys in the stomach and the other one took revenge by shooting him back. The boy missed so it whizzed past Marcellus and smashed into the window behind Piper. Piper covered her eyes and tried to calm herself. She had a piece of glass stuck between her fingers. She tenderly pulled it out from her skin and watched as the hot blood leaked out of her hand and slowly as if in slow motion dripped down to the floor. The blood formed a small brownish dot on the red carpet. She couldn't just wait here. She had to keep going. Piper tore her sleeve on a sharp rock she kept in her pocket. She used the torn scrap of cloth to wrap her bleeding finger. It stung, but she did not want an infection. She crawled past the shards of broken glass. Piper was getting closer to her slingshot. She had started sweating from the exertion. She thought of getting to her slingshot and shooting a few boys in the belly button. She yearned for that sensation of freedom when she let the band of her slingshot go releasing the sharp rock the rubber string had held. She thought about Gino and how his mates would run from her killer shot as she crawled her way past the battle field. She slowly extended her hand toward the slingshot. She couldn't reach it and she couldn't stand either because chances are, even though Piper had her evasive manor, she would get hit with so many opponents.

Lil' Jimmy was about 10 feet away from her. She called to him.

" Lil' Jimmy"!

" Huh? PIPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR" scolded Lil' Jimmy.

"I need my slingshot!"

Piper pointed her index finger at her slingshot. Lil' Jimmy saw the slingshot and carefully aimed his own at it. He let the rubber band of his slingshot go. The rock whizzed through the air at Piper's slingshot. He missed.

" Smooth" said Piper.

" Oh be quiet" said Lil' Jimmy. He respected Piper too much to say, "shut up".

He shot at the slingshot with a bigger rock. This time he hit it. The slingshot dropped to the floor.

"OK. Now help us! We need you in this Piper, no wonder we're losing" said Lil' Jimmy.

"Yeah I know you guys need me" chuckled Piper.

She crawled toward Lil Jimmy with her slingshot carefully tucked under her arm. Piper got behind the couch and looked around at the "battle field". She saw Marcellus overexerting himself with a blonde girl. It was the same blonde girl that had taken Lil Jimmy. _Why isn't he shooting at her, _wondered Piper?Marcellus was only evading the girls attacks. He could handle her, but he was being weird. The blonde girl was leaning in on Marcellus. Marcellus's face was flushed. _Probably from battling so hard_ thought Piper, but inside she couldn't help feel something else. She didn't have time for this. Her team was losing and she needed to do something about it.

"What's up with him"? asked Piper.

" I dunno. He never backs down on his opponents!" said Lil' Jimmy.

" Well if he's not going to shoot her, I will." said Piper.

She aimed her slingshot and shot the girl in the back. She twirled around, almost whipping Marcellus with her long blonde braid. The girl tried to shoot back, but Piper was too quick for her. Lil Jimmy stood with his mouth agape at Piper's brilliant shooting. She almost never missed.

The Thief Lord signaled for the team to finish the West Side off. Piper was constantly shooting at the blonde girl. The Thief Lord and Lil' Jimmy handled Gino and a few other boys while Marcellus shot the other six or seven left behind. The West Side ran out of the theater with all the pride they could muster at the moment. Piper looked at the blonde girl's bruises with satisfaction, knowing that she was the one who made them, but she couldn't help stare at Marcellus and the blonde girl with jealous curiosity though. Before she could say anything Lil' Jimmy interrupted her.

" You guys wanna continue eating?" asked Lil' Jimmy to nobody in particular.

**I hope you guys liked it and I hope you all review cuz that little button is only a little swerve of the mouse away! Even if you didn't like my "beloved chapter" lol , REVIEW PLEZ! BYE!**


End file.
